The Navy
by Fangirling is now a job
Summary: This is a one-shot about Liam's and Killian's exprience in navy. Please give good and bad reviews.


W New year, new chapter. Thank you to all my loyal readers who are reading my 1st one-shot. This was based-off of the end of the chapter 'The Navy' in the fanfiction 'The Legend of Blackbeard and Captain Hook'. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

YEAR 1

A man said "Ok, so you're donating your ship for the navy and serving, correct?" "Correct." A sixteen year old Liam answered, while an eleven year old Killian sat and waited. The man counitiued "So, your names are?" Liam said "Liam and Killian Jones." The man responded "Brothers, eh?" Killian nodded. The man said "Ok, you two will be translators for our codes. By the way, what's your ship's name?" "Jewel of the Realm" Liam lied. The man continued "and you, Liam will be 207485 and Killian will be 207486. You'll be side by side."

It was a couple hours later they got settled in and found thier places. There was a quick lecture about what certain things meant and how to work. Liam, Killian and all the others picked it up very quickly. Liam and Killian knew it was going to be like this for a long time. When work was over they were given dinner. It wasn't anything that great, but they were grateful because they haven't had a decent meal in a while. After dinner they were given their bunks. The bed was really just an army cot on a structure. But, they found a way to sleep.

In the middle of the night a boy said "Hey, aren't you guys put your age on it to claim your beds?" They shrugged and Liam put '16' on his and Killian put '11' on his. The same boy said "Welcome to the navy boys."

* * *

YEAR 2

Liam and Killian were officially and meantally part of the navy. They were upgraded into actual fighting. The people assigning them to their places knew to keep them together because they were brothers. Also put them on the 'Jewel of the Realm' because they donated that ship.

Killian was hesitant to fight, but kept his mouth shut because he was too afraid to tell Liam anything about it (because he grew loyal) and he was forced to by the government to fight.

Although Liam grew loyal, but Killian just did not like the king. Killian thought the king's laws were crazy and nonsensical, while Liam thought the king's laws were sane and just. But, Killian never talked about it with him because he was to scared to offend him.

The one thing that they both hated was the Captain. They thought he was nothing more than an old, mean, loud mouthed man and rest of the navy agreed. Killian always said "If the captain ever heard their gossip, he would beat him so hard he would never feel his bottom again. Liam responded "And if you ever tell him, I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were never born." They both laughed after that, though.

* * *

YEAR 3

The navy hit hard times and the other side took advantage of that. They said that they would give two times more pounds than what they're paid if they switched. Killian stayed loyal because Liam made him and he would never betray anyone for money (it just wasn't in his character).

But, a lot of others weren't as loyal. Even the Subleftientant and Leftientant left. The captian didn't leave because he was so old, the other side didn't accept him.

But, it wasn't as hard to pick replacements as Liam and Killian thought because they were so loyal and there weren't that many others anyways. Liam was promoted to Leftientant and Killian was promoted to Subleftientant due to thier loyalty and donation of the 'Jewel of the Remel' or 'Jolly Roger' (in actuality). They didn't care about Killian's age because in battle strategies never looked at the Subleftientant. It was just a basic thing no one ever did. They looked at the Captain mostly, sometimes Leftientant, though.

Although they liked their new positions because they were better taken care of and paied more. There was one downside, they had to spend more time with the captain. They already hated him spending next to no time with the captain, they could've only imagined what spend a whole lot more time with him. But, they got through it, somehow.

Anyway, almost every night the crew would get drunk. Liam and Killian never approved, but they couldn't do anything about it and no forced the captain to stop it because they were afraid they'd switch. But, with Liam's new authority, he found the courage to stop it and Killian was standing right beside him and everyone had a new found respect for him.

They never saw them like that. They always saw them as cute, sweet little boys, not men. But, everything changed that night, they no longer saw them as boys growing up, now they were men all grown up.

* * *

YEAR 4

"Liam" said Killian "Do you think I should grow my hair long?" Liam asked "Why do want to grow your hair long?" Killian answered "So I look less like father." Liam just pause for a minute he didn't know what to say. He never truly thought of it. After, about a minute he came up with an answer "I guess."

The captain died, after the 1st battle without him. He was just too sick to be of any use in the battle. People said that it was a shame and a waste that he didn't die in battle, instead it was on his bed. No one was there to see him die, mourn and pray for him. So no one knew if he died durning the battle or a little after.

Anyways, the navy was not hesitant to make Liam, Captain and Killian, Leftientant. Although Killian was 15, he looked and acted like a 18 year old. So, they didn't crew saw him as just as authoritative as he was before. Since, they were the only people who really telling them what to do. Everything seemed great and it was. For a while.

* * *

YEAR 7

Tragedy struck for Killian and Liam, when he went to this supposed new land for 'medicine'. They found out the hard way. Now, you could debate that Liam (who was dead) took it harder or you could say that Killian (whose brother died in his arms) took it harder. It all depends on your point of view, I guess.

It wasn't very hard to understand why they rose up against the king. They loved Liam and hated the king for even being partially responsible for his death. So, it was decided 'The Jewel of the realm' became the 'Jolly Roger' (again) and a naval ship became a pirate ship.

Several nights later, the king came to confront Killian about his-um, decisions. A man exclaimed "On your feet for the king!" Killian woke up, realized who it was, and said "What do you want! You already killed my brother." He got on his knees and said "If you're going to kill me, kill me." The king just looked like he just was waiting to gloat, he laughed "Foolish boy, if I killed the rest the crew would've only turned on me, more. No, I came here to explain why I did what I did and maybe we could come to an understanding."

Killian angered at the thinking they could come to 'an understanding'. He said "You better have a good explanation for this." The King said "I do. You see, people started to love Liam and I couldn't risk them rising up aganist me. So, I tried to assassinate him serectly and subtly. But, now it's clear me that it wasn't as subtly as I thought." Killian angrily said "No kidding." He tried to put his anger aside "King Leo, I will never join you, again."

The king said "The only reason you are alive is because if I kill you, one of your crew members will kill me. I hope you are aware and thankful for that." Then the king left and Killian never saw him again. Leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading my 1st one-shot and a happy new year.


End file.
